


Club Overwatch

by ScarletKitsune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, basically everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKitsune/pseuds/ScarletKitsune
Summary: To All Agents of Overwatch,In order to strengthen relationships between agents I am allowing the creation of clubs. For those wanting to create a club, just fill out the application that can be found in the common room on the table below and give it to me.Winston





	1. Gaywatch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first story I've posted on AO3. I hope you like it. I'll keep adding more chapters to this till I run out of ideas for clubs. Since the reader in this story is represented by y/n the they can be viewed as a male or female.

Walking down the hall towards the common room you winced at the soreness on your left arm. Even if it is a group exercise Zarya doesn’t hold back on her punches. You were about to walk off towards the kitchen when Jesse pointed out something posted on the wall. Still nursing a tender arm you walked over to read it. 

To All Agents of Overwatch,

In order to strengthen relationships between agents I am allowing the creation of clubs. For those wanting to create a club, just fill out the application that can be found in the common room on the table below and give it to me. 

Winston

“Well this is interesting,” you said. “What should the first club be?” You stood there in thought for a moment before Genji blurted out an idea.  
“I think it should be the gay club.”  
You looked at him curiously, “What made you choose that?”  
Ana who had been sitting at a table drinking tea let out a snort, “Please how have you guys not noticed that almost everyone here is gay? We should just put pretty much recall ourselves Gaywatch at this point.” Genji started chuckling.  
“How in the world did you come up with that?” he asked.  
“You can thank Lena for that,” Ana answered before going back to drinking her tea.

“Well now that I think ‘bout it does make sense. Almost everyone on base including myself is gay.” Picking up an application you heard McCree question you.  
“Wait a minute you gay?” Turning towards him you saw that he looked at you as if you had grown two heads.  
“You’re seriously now just figuring that out. Well technically I’m bi.”  
Looking around with confusion he asked the others, “Did ya’ll know?” A series of yeses answered him.  
“Why did none of ya’ll tell me?”  
Gabe for the first time since this conversation began butted in, “Carino if you paid any attention to anything around here sometimes you would’ve seen how easy it was to come to that answer.”  
“Like Gabe said, I’ve been pretty open about it. Ya just seem blind to it all. Do you not remember what happened at the club after that mission in Italy?”  
A sheepish look crossed over him. “Naw, don’t remember much I did have quite a lot that night honey.”  
You let out a small huff, “And here I thought I was the one who can’t hold their liquor.”  
“We’ll your not the one who joined Hanzo and Reinhardt in a race to see who gets drunk first.”  
“Well it’s your fault for even thinking that you would be able to outdrink them. They take alcohol like a fish to water.” A huff of complaint came from Hanzo. “Oh please don’t try to deny it.”  
“……I …I do not drink that much.”  
“I have to admit brother y/n is right.”  
Crossing his arms he made a small pout but as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. “Well not all the time.” In attempt to get the attention off himself, Hanzo brought the conversation back to the your actions in Italy. “Well while you were out cold y/n ended up making out with this couple.” Jesse turned to look at you with slight surprise.

“What? They didn’t mind it one bit. Don’t think I haven’t heard the stories about you before you got with Hanzo. Anyway on with the application. So who wants to be a part of the Gaywatch club. Multiple hands were raised from the people currently in the room. So that will be me, Jesse, Hanzo, Gabe, Genji, and Jack.”  
“Jack’s not here,” Gabe protested.  
“Please everyone knows you two have a thing going on. As for the others I’ll go ask them.” Partially forgetting about your arm you raced off to find members.”

And thus Overwatch’s first club Gaywatch was created.


	2. Almost Died But Survived

Sitting down next to Genji who was filling out an application you asked, “So what club is this going to be?”  
“Almost died but survived.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah the four of us here,” he motioned to himself, Ana, Jack, and Gabe, “at one point were thought to be dead.” 

Jesse who was listening to the conversation from the kitchen waiting for the coffeemaker to finish spoke up. “That was because none of y’all decided to inform us.” His face turned somber as he continued. “I know you wanted to be secretive and all in the mission y’all were doing but you could’ve at least shown yourself to us for a second so we didn’t have to be grieving.”  
“Jesse I know your upset, heck all of you should be but at the time we thought it would be best if everyone just forgot us,” Jack said. The regret was laced in his voice.  
Gabe then spoke, “I thought it would be safer for everyone if Talon didn’t know of any connection I had to you all and that you didn’t know who reaper was.”  
Jesse let out a huff as leaned against the counter. “Well your plan sure did work, I grew to despise you.”

You smiled at that the memory that came to your mind. “He is right though whenever you would appear during our missions the code word we used for you was trash bag.”  
Gabe honestly looked offended. “Trash bag!” You couldn’t help but to laugh at his response.  
Jesse sheepishly looked at him. “Well you did annoy me.”  
“Someone over the radio would always say. The trash bag has floated in I repeat the trash bag has floated in.” Laughter filled the area at your statement.  
“What about the others?”  
“Sombra was digital queen, widowmaker was just spider, and Doomfist well he was just the fist.” Gabe glared at that.  
“Unfair.”  
Ana asked, “Well what name would you like to have?”  
“Ghost”  
She immediately responded back with a no. “Its too plain. Anyone can be a ghost. Trash bag is more iconic. You’re going to have to come up with a better name than that.”  
Gabe was about to protest but decided against doing so. 

“What’s going on here?” Turning to the side you saw Roadhog and Junkrat walk in.  
After filling the two in on what the new club was to be Junkrat asked.  
“So if anyone else dies and comes back years later alive then can they be apart of the club?”  
“Well, I guess so,” Jack answered quizzically.  
“Oh goodie. What do you think Roadie? I say we can go out with a humongous explosion that’ll rock the earth.”  
“If you do that don’t expect to get a piece of strawberry cake from me,” you retorted back.  
At that Junkrat paused in his planning. “Explosions are good…. but the sheila drives a hard bargain. Not even a small explosion?”  
“Nope.”  
“Drat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one thing Junkrat loves more than explosives and Roadhog is strawberry cake.


	3. Southerners

It all started when you said Y’all’d’ve. You didn't think much of it until you noticed the faces of everyone at the table. It was as if you’d grown two heads by the way Genji, Hanzo, Satya, and Amelie were staring at you. Only Jesse and Bastion seemed to understand.  
There was a brief moment of silence before Satya asked, “What on earth did you just say?”  
You looked at her in confusion. “What?”   
“That yallwood…. something.”  
“….Oh you’re talking about y’all’d’ve. It just means you all would have.”  
“And here I thought y’all and ain’t were bad,” muttered Amelie. You gave her an incredulous stare.  
“What do you have against those words?”  
“Nothing, its just that they’re not real words.”   
Bringing your hand against your chest you gave her a look of shock. Thinking to yourself you thought, “Lord, tell me this girl did not just say what I think she just said.”  
Jesse and surprisingly bastion both had similar reactions to Amelie’s words.   
“Zwee!”  
“Oh hell naw. Honey you can’t be saying that to a southerner.”  
“Zwee beep beep boo!”  
“He’s right those are fighting words right there.”  
“I don’t see how. It is not proper English."  
“Who cares if it’s proper? It’s a real thing. You can’t grow up in the south without pickin’ up some sort of slang or idiom.”   
“That still doesn’t make it real English.”  
You butted in, “It is too real.”  
“No it is not. You can’t just add contractions to any word.”   
“Yes we can.” You looked over to Hanzo who had yet to say anything on the matter. “What do you think Han?”  
“Well it is commonly used in the south so Jesse and y/n are right.”  
“Brother, do you not remember when we were younger how father allowed us to go see that cowboy movie? After it ended you kept complaining about how that was not proper English.” Hanzo glared at Genji for giving away that tidbit of info. You crossed your arms as you spoke.  
“Oh, really now?”  
Jesse enveloped Hanzo in a hug. “So you want me to stop calling you darlin’,” he said. Making sure the last part had a heavy accent to it, which definitely had an effect given the red that shown across Hanzo’s face.  
“It has been decades. People change you know.”  
“What I didn’t mention in that story was that even though Hanzo “complained” about the English he very much so had a cowboy fetish. He was the reason why we went to see the movie in the first place.” Genji laughed, as Hanzo’s face grew even redder.   
“Cowboy fetish huh,” McCree inquired with the raise of his eyebrows. “Well you can save a horse by riding a cow…” Jesse never got to finish that sentence as a hand slapped over his mouth. You just laughed at the couple’s antics.  
“This could be the start of a new club,” you said.  
Jesse who no longer had a hand over his mouth agreed, “Sound good to me.”  
“Bwee Bwee?”  
“Of course you can join Bastion and Hanzo too.”  
In a voice that reminded you of a child pouting about not being included Genji asked, “How come they get to join?”  
“Because I said so. Hanzo has a cowboy fetish and Bastion didn’t disagree with me earlier. If y’all admit to being wrong then ya can join.”  
Genji pondered for a minute. “There’s no way I’m saying it.” You looked over to Amelie.  
“No.” Looking over to Satya you waited for her answer.  
“I’m sticking to my word.”  
“Then no southern club for y’all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of y'all heard y’all’d’ve before?


	4. Sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now it's time for Club Sexy.  
> Before reading this does anybody have any guesses as to who the dilf mentioned in this chapter is?

You, Hana, and Sombra were currently talking amongst yourselves about the potential members of the new club when Jesse walked in.  
“What are you three doing?”  
Hana was the first to respond. “Writing down the members of the next club. Club Sexy.”  
“I already have an idea on what it is but ya mind tellin’ me what that entails.”  
“It just a club filled with attractive people,” you answered.  
“Obviously you’d be in it along with us,” added Sombra.  
Jesse hummed in approval. “Is there anyone else?”  
You looked down at the paper to count the names. “Well we’ve already talked to Satya, Amelie, Angela, Hanzo, Mei, Zarya, and Lucio. So with them that makes eleven people.”  
“We should also add Jack,” proposed Hana.  
“Good idea, chica.”  
Jesse looked mildly shocked at our agreement. “You do know he’s at least in his late 50s?”  
“And?” we asked in unison.  
“Did you not just hear me say his age?”  
Again you said in unison, “yes and?”  
“Seriously?”  
With a little sass Sombra said, “Yes, seriously” Saying it like it was the most conceivable thing imagined. “He’s the foxy grandpa.”  
Hana chimed in, “You know what we should get him something that says that for Christmas.”  
You hive-fived the both of them in agreement. Then asked, “I like y’alls thinking but I thought Reinhardt was the foxy grandpa?”  
“Oh, yeah you’re right,” said Hana.  
“Then Jack can be the foxy dad or as many would call it the dilf.”  
Jesse’s draw hit the floor. “Oh my god I can’t believe you just said that y/n.” He shook his head slightly as if to get rid of the images. The three of you could only laugh at his actions.  
“What’s wrong with dilf?” Hana asked with a huge grin.  
Immediately proceeding Sombra said, “Yeah what’s wrong with it? Can’t handle thinking that some people want to fuck Jack. Specifically speaking that person being Gabe?”  
“Ugh.” With hands covering his ears Jesse walked away all the while repeatedly saying, “I’m not listening.”   
You, Sombra, and Hana cracked up even more.  
Once the laughter dissipated Hana said, “So it’s settled then we’ll get Jack something that says foxy dad and foxy grandpa for Reinhardt.”  
Going back over the list Sombra questioned, “but if Jack and Reinhardt are in then shouldn’t we add Ana as well? She’ll be mad if we leave her out.”  
You hummed as you thought about her reaction to being left out. “You’re right. Ana shall be part of the group as well. I’d rather not be sleep darted.” Hana and Sombra both agreed as the three of you shivered in remembrance to being hit with a sleep dart for the first time. It was something most agents on base avoided experiencing again when there was no need for it. “Ya know we should just add everyone at this point.”  
Sombra’s face was full of inquiry. “Even Torbjorn?”   
Even though the man was most definitely not your type you couldn’t exclude him from the club. Some people in this world found him attractive. “Yes even him. You’re lucky he wasn’t here to hear you say that. Torbjorn would make you a target for his turrets.”  
“Did I hear somebody call my name?”  
“He can try all he want. It’s like you said I am the Digital Queen. Later.” With a kiss to Hana’s lips and a wave of her hand she disappeared.


	5. Edgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms are over, so I'll try to post more chapters.

Walking around the corner you saw Gabe completely engrossed with something on a notepad. Creeping over to him you looked over his shoulder. On the pad was a list of words. “What’cha doing?” There was a slight pause in his writing before he continued on with his work. Damn. You were hoping to get more of a reaction out of him.  
“Trying to come with a different code name.” Someone doesn't like his name.  
“Aww is someone still upset about being a trash bag” Gabe didn’t bother to respond to your antics.  
“Well what are some of the good ones you have come up with?”  
“Death, dark ghost, evil, and edgy.” You let out a hum. Death was too plain, dark ghost was a maybe, evil too cliché, but edgy sounded just right.  
“I think edgy is good.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah it’s totally you.”  
“How did you come up with that conclusion.”  
“First of all do you not see the way you dress?” He looks down at his current attire that he usually wears for missions.  
“What’s wrong with it?”  
“Nothing. I think it looks great on you. Not too many people can pull off an outfit like that but it screams edgy with all the black. Then you got a mask to go with it. If you had spikes on your shoulder that would have completed the look.”  
“I thought about that but the spikes would have gotten in the way and having to repair them after fights would have been a burden.”  
“That is true. Second your always throwing your guns on the ground like its some kind of one time use gun.”  
“I don’t throw them away. I let them stay on the ground for a few seconds before I use my powers to dissipate the guns into one of the many holsters that I have under the jacket.”  
“What about the bullets?”  
“Powers.”  
“Oh, that makes much more sense. All this time I literally thought you had a gigantic storage unit full of guns at your disposal.”  
“Please. What idiot would throw a gun away like that? Overwatch would have been broke long before they disbanded.” That is true. The type of gun he uses isn’t exactly common is some parts of the world.  
“Oh, and we definitely can’t forget your catch phrases.” He raised a brow. You brought out the gruff voice he usually spoke with. “ Like, I’ll see you in hell or die, die, die.”  
“Well I was being truthful. There is no way a person like me would be going to heaven and when your surrounded by a large group of enemies that are trying to kill you’ll want them to die. Oh and nice impression by the way.”  
“Thanks. It took me awhile to get your voice down.”  
“So edgy is the winner?”  
“Yep.”  
“You know I could turn this into a club. Want to be a member?”  
“Naw.”  
“Why don’t you want to join.”  
“It's the edgy club. Only one person can be in the club because too much edginess would destroy the universe. Who knows what would happen if Sasuke joined the club.”  
“Who?”  
“Uchiha Sasuke.”  
“Am I supposed to know who that is?”  
“Yes. He’s from the anime Naruto.”  
“You actually watched that old show. It ended two decades before you were born.”  
“Hey now it’s a classic!”  
“No a good classic is Sailor Moon or Clannad.”  
“You…”  
“That’s just what I heard I never seen those shows.” You would have believed him if the slight change in his face didn’t give it away.  
“Sure.”  
“Anyway what does he have to do with the club?”  
“Sasuke is an edge lord. He was always broody and dark. His dream was to kill his older brother Itachi, so he was hell bent on obtaining the power to do so.”  
“…”  
“Granted Itachi did murder the entire clan when Sasuke was like five and was essentially mentally tortured by said older brother through the use of his eyes. I forget what it was called but that don't matter.”  
“I see what you mean. Can there be a one person club?” you shrugged.  
“Winston never gave any rules to the requirements regarding the creation of a club.”  
“Well then I guess it’ll just be me then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, after haven seen a ton of anime, I have yet to watch Sailor Moon or Clannad. I still know the theme song to Sailor Moon. I blame my cousins for that.


	6. Evil Incarnate

You were currently looking at a post on the board in confusion. Under the newest club Evil Incarnate you were listed as a member. The others were Mei, Gabe, Symmetra, Ana, and Angela. Strange, you didn’t remember agreeing to be apart of any other club. Besides why would you be a part of the group? You considered yourself to be a fairly nice person. “I’ll just ask them later when I see them.” As you walked off to meet up with Pharah your mind recalled a few incidents. Smirking to yourself you said to no one in particular, “Well, when I think about it there were a few times when I acted a bit sadistic.”

It was late in the evening when you saw the others eating in the kitchen. With a huff you walked over. “Why’d y’all put me in this group?”  
“Oh, hey y/n,” said Angela.  
“Which group you talking about?” asked Mei.  
“The one all y’all are in. Evil Incarnate.”  
“Oh, that,” said Symmetra.  
“Ya could’ve asked me.”  
Gabe just shrugged his shoulders. “Well you weren’t on base at the time and you did meet the qualifications. So we added you.”  
There was clear pout on your face. “I am not evil.”  
Everyone just gave you accusatory looks. You admit, you’ve done a few things but you weren’t that bad. “Okay so maybe I’m a little sadistic.”  
“A little?” inquired Angela  
Gabe chuckled at your answer. “Do you know how many talon agents have come back from a mission terrified of ever having to go near you again?”  
“…3?” You never really paid attention.  
“Times that by 5.”  
“Wow that was more than I expected.” You tired to mask the proud tone in your voice. “What are they scared of?”  
Gabe didn’t even bother to pause and think on the question. “Death, your tendency to be sadistic, and your poisons. I’m not even including the ones who are terrified of going on missions that involve you, Mei, Symmetra, and Ana.” You let out a laugh at that.  
“Ah, so that explains why those talons agents ran away screaming when they saw Mei and me. Okay so I maybe I’m evil.”  
“Also you and Ana started a game of who can sleep dart the most people here on base,” said Angela.  
You had completely forgotten about that incident. “But the game was Ana’s idea.” You didn’t bother to mention that you were the one who hinted to Ana how much fun it would be to try and sleep dart overwatch agents.  
“You were the one who won in the end y/n,” said Symmetra.  
“I have to say I enjoyed our game. We’ll have to go again but of course I’ll be the winner next time,” said Ana.  
“I doubt that,” you retorted.  
“Absolutely not,” said Angela.  
“Aww but Angie.”  
“No more sleep darting overwatch agents. It was a pain having to go and check on everybody who got hit with a dart.” You gave her a sad face. “That’s not going to work y/n.”  
“Perhaps you could continue your game on talon agents,” inquired Symmetra.  
She does have a point. You smirked at the thought of terrorizing more talon members.


	7. Japanese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Y/N became part of the Japanese club. 
> 
> Genji and Hanzo were in one of the training rooms. The two brothers were calmly talking in their native language thinking that no one would understand what they were saying. It wasn’t until Genji told a joke that they realized someone else understood Japanese as well.

“Nani?” You looked back at the Shimadas who were currently staring at you with surprise etched on their faces.  
“Ninhongo ga hanshimasuka?”asked Hanzo.  
“Un”  
“This entire time whenever me and Genji have been talking you were able to understand?”  
“Yep. Not all of it though, I’m still learning.”  
“It’s not nice to listen in on other people’s conversations y/n.”  
You shrugged your shoulders. “Well to be fair I only listen to half what you two say before focusing my attention somewhere else. Besides it’s not nice to be talking about people when they don’t understand the language.”  
“Touché, but you do have to admit talking to Jesse in Japanese is fun,” said Genji.  
“Oh I know. Just yesterday I recall Hanzo saying a few explicit things to the cowboy.”  
Hanzo blushed at the realization. He didn’t think any one else not including his brother would have understood what he was saying.  
“Oh really now? What did my brother say?” Even though Genji still had his mask on you could tell by the tone in his voice that he was grinning like the Cheshire cat underneath it. You looked back to Hanzo whose face seemed to have turned even redder. Poor thing you thought to yourself.  
“Well he described how he wanted Jesse to..”  
The currently tomato faced Shimada quickly interrupted you with something akin to a whine, “y/n!” He looked at you with puppy eyes pleading for you not to say anything else. You let out a soft giggle. You weren’t really going to tell Genji what his brother said but it was fun to mess with the usually stoic and menacing man at times.  
“Oh alright. I won't say anything” Genji let out a protest. “Genji stop trying to get in on Hanzo’s love life.”  
“But”  
“Genji,” you said in a stern voice. The cyborg let out a huff as he crossed his arms.  
“Fine.”  
Hanzo let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”  
“No prob. Though I should probably tell you Jesse does know some Japanese. Not enough to form a decent conversation but he knows a few words given I’m the one who taught him.” Hanzo groaned in embarrassment as he ran a hand down his face. “Don’t worry he doesn’t know any of the words you said yesterday? He did ask me to translate but I told him to ask you since it was personal.” Out of the corner of your eye you saw a familiar flash of red accompanied by the sound of boots. “And speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese translated  
> なに- Nani – what  
> 日本語が話しますか。- Nihongo ga hansimasuka? – You speak Japanese?  
> うん- Un – yes (informal)
> 
> Also here is a Japanese tongue twister/ hayakuchi kotoba  
> 庭にはにわ鶏がいる。- Niwa ni wa niwa niwatori ga iru. – There are two chickens in the garden.


	8. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Symmetra is questioned.

Getting injured was never fun. After a recent shot to the gut you were prevented from joining upcoming missions until the wound fully healed. So as to keep yourself occupied until someone from the medical team gave the okay you spent part of your day in the training field. Which is where you were going at that moment when Satya interrupted you.  
“Y/N.”  
“Oh hey what’s going on?” From the look on her face you could clearly see she was annoyed.  
“You are just the person I was looking for. Do you think you can help me prove to the others that I am a support?”  
“I thought you were already. Shouldn’t it be in your file?”  
“In my file I am considered a support but for the club that we are forming Moira made a comment and now they’re questing my role.” Of course it was Moira. Her and I get along fairly okay but she still tends to butt heads with everyone on base that weren’t talon members at one time. Her connection to Angela is the worst. A lot of times it seems as if they are fire and ice but at some instances they get along quite amicably. Which I guess happens to be one of those moments given Satya’s exasperated face.  
“Lead the way,” you said as you followed her down the corridor. As the two of you rounded the corner you could see Angela and Moira standing in the kitchen. Angela was the first to notice your arrival.  
“Oh hey y/n. How is your wound doing? Your not putting too much stress on yourself right?”  
“I’m doing fine Angie. The reason why I’m here is ‘cause Satya wants to be a part of the support club.”  
“We were going to put her name down but Moira’s comment had lead us to thinking that she would be better off as a defense and maybe even offense role in missions but that’s stretching it.”  
“Really? Defensive?”  
“Yes, when you stop and think about it for a second Satya’s turrets are basically like Torbjorn’s. They are programmed to attack only the enemies,” commented Moira.   
You nod your head in acceptance. “True.”  
“When she’s not focusing on her turrets she can easily go and take out the enemy.”  
“But y’all have weapons as well.”  
“You are right but medics are more focused on healing and boosting rather than shooting,” said Moira.  
“I definitely agree with that. With how my staff is right now pulling out my gun to fight does more harm than good sometimes,” said Angela. “Which is why Satya belongs more so with the defense group.”  
“Y’all are forgetting that her teleporter and shield matrix kind of prevent her from being fully on the battlefield. Those two things especially the teleporter have to be guarded. They are what can allow us to succeed or fail the mission at times. Torbjorn doesn’t have anything to guard.”  
“You know for some reason I completely forgot about those two things,” stated Moira. She looked over to Satya and said, “Well I guess that does make you a support.”  
“A defensive support if we’re being precise,” said Satya.  
“That only gives shields and not heals,” you rhymed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. If I wasn't so jet lagged right now this chapter would have been longer. Brigitte will appear in another chapter.


End file.
